Electrical systems often require electrical and mechanical coupling of cable, or conduit, assemblies. Cables are typically terminated by electrically and mechanically connecting the terminated cables with a cable lug having a contact plate. The contact plates are then connected to provide an electrical and mechanical coupling between the terminated conduit assemblies.
One problem with existing connections between conduit assemblies is that the mounting hardware is often fixed to the contact plate. The contact plates, including the attached conduit assemblies, must be rotated to complete the connection between the two assemblies since the mounting hardware is rigidly fixed to the contact plate. Thus, a need exists for an electrical and mechanical connection between the conduit assemblies that does not require moving or rotating the contact plates or conduit assemblies to make the connection.
One solution to this problem is to provide hardware that is rotatably secured to the contact plate. However, this creates another problem because, while the mounting hardware is rotatably secured, it is also releasably secured. Connecting two conduit assemblies with releasable mounting hardware requires time and patience. Moreover, if the mounting hardware falls out during the connection process, the hardware could fall into machinery, resulting in electrical and/or mechanical damage to the machine. Furthermore, the installer must carry extra inventory in case parts of the mounting hardware are lost or damaged during the installation process. Thus, a need exists for an electrical and mechanical connection between conduit assemblies having mounting hardware that is rotatably and non-releasably secured.
Another problem with existing mounting hardware for electrically and mechanically connecting conduit assemblies is that the contact plates and mounting hardware are not protected from harsh environment conditions that could over time detrimentally effect and/or degrade the electrical and mechanical connection between the two conduit assemblies. Additionally, such mounting hardware is subject to electrical shorting if the hardware is not properly protected. A need exists for a cover assembly to protect the contact plates and mounting hardware to preserve the electrical and mechanical connection between the conduit assemblies.
Examples of existing mounting hardware having fasteners rotatably and non-releasably received by contact plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,654 to Frattarola et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,894 to Mehlberg; U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,963 B1 to Bronk; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,801 to Lin; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,279 to Thomas et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,402 to Bächle disclose swaged fasteners, the disclosure of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved connections between first and second electrical conduit assemblies.